battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Artillery Truck
The Pierce-Arrow Anti-Aircraft Armoured Lorry was a mobile artillery vehicle produced by Wolseley Motors Ltd. of Great Britain. A Vickers Naval 2-pounder Mk II "Pom Pom" automatic gun was mated to a 5-ton truck provided by Pierce-Arrow Motor Car Company of America, and enhanced with up to 7.5mm of armor. A Maxim gun could be fitted at various points along the body, including the co-driver's armored shutter. Forty-eight of these vehicles were produced in 1914 for the Royal Marine Artillery.Pierce-Arrow Armoured AA Lorry – Landships II Battlefield 1 The Armored Artillery Truck is a vehicle featured in Battlefield 1. It was first seen during the "Battlefield 1 Gameplay Series: Vehicles" trailer. Singleplayer Artillery Truck appears in every level excluding Storm of Steel and The Runner. In campaign, a unique Transport variant is seen. It is armed only with a machine gun and has the ability to transport up to 5 soldiers (driver + 4 passengers). It is used as a standard transport vehicle of the Imperial German Army, Austria-Hungary and Ottoman Empire. Its Artillery package is seen at the end of Nothing Is Written, when a convoy of Ottoman trucks drives to a village. The Anti-air variant of Artillery Truck appear in Friends In High Places, during Total war mission. During the campaign, Artillery Trucks have different camouflage patterns, due to user's faction. German trucks have the Beutepanzer camouflage, Austro-Hungarian use the Flanders pattern, while Ottoman Empire paint their trucks to default desert camouflage. Multiplayer Intended for long range bombardment, it is operated by a single Tanker. The driver may freely switch between a machine gun mounted on the front of the vehicle (usable while driving), and an artillery piece in the rear bed, depending on the Vehicle Package. Though heavily armored, the truck does not have as much health as the various tanks, and will be outmatched at close range. Its long wheelbase can also cause issues on unfavorable terrain. However, it is incredibly fast which makes for quick getaways should the position be compromised. On European maps, the vehicle has a green default camouflage. On Middle Eastern maps, the vehicle has a desert yellow default camouflage. Vehicle Skins · Flanders · Junovicz · Kurzemiesk · · TwoTone |group3 = Other |list3 = Beutepanzer · DICE · Factory Gray · RMA Camouflage }} Gallery BF1 Artillery Truck Front.png|Armored Artillery Truck from front BF1 Artillery Truck Back.png|Back BF1 Artillery Truck Left.png|Left BF1 Artillery Truck Right.png|Right BF1 Artillery Truck Top.png|Top BF1 Artillery Truck Artillery TP.jpg|Third person view BF1 Artillery Truck FP.jpg|First person driver view. Both the Artillery and Mortar package has a Lewis Gun as its machine gun armament. BF1 Artillery Truck Artillery Gun.jpg|First person gunner view BF1 Artillery Truck Artillery ADS.jpg|Zoomed in view BF1 Artillery Truck Destroyed.png|Destroyed front BF1 Artillery Truck AA Front.png|Armored Anti-Aircraft Truck from front BF1 Artillery Truck AA Back.png|Back BF1 Artillery Truck AA Top.png|Top BF1 Artillery Truck Anti-Air FP.jpg|First person gunner view BF1 Artillery Truck Mortar Front.png|Armored Mortar Truck from front BF1 Artillery Truck Mortar Back.png|Back BF1 Artillery Truck Mortar Top.png|Top BF1 Artillery Truck Mortar FP.jpg|First person driver view. The Mortar package has a Maxim MG as its machine gun armament. Artillery Truck.PNG|Artillery Truck in desert camouflage from front Artillery Truck 2.PNG|Back/left side Artillery Truck 3.PNG|Back/right side Trivia * In Through Mud and Blood (Breakdown), if the player gets spotted while trying to complete the level stealthy, two artillery trucks will arrive to village, reinforcing the enemy and increasing a quantity of them to 10 enemies more. * In Nothing Is Written (Young Men's Work), two trucks are seen patrolling the desert. They drive through all three Ottoman strongholds. They transport soldiers that will support their allies if player gets spotted. Due to driving on constant tracks, player can foresee their next location and prepare an ambush, to minimize a risk of being spotted by patrols when driving a horse on a desert. * In Avanti Savoia at the end of "O la Vittoria", when player controls the AA gun, about 15 Artillery Trucks with Austrian camouflage and symbols can be seen staying in the valley. They gradually get destroyed by enemy bombers. It is unknown why Austrian pilots attack their teammates. It is also possible that these trucks actually belong to Italians (Matteo's unit), which would make more sense and it was an oversight with the developer's part. * In Friends In High Places, AA trucks have Austro-Hungarian symbols and flags, despite being in German service. It is probably developer's oversight. * In the final mission of Nothing is Written campaign, a convoy of howitzer Artillery Trucks arrive to the village and the player has the objective to destroy them. When looking at the distance at the trucks, they have many details (like shovels, ammo boxes, Ottoman military's black square symbols etc.), but when the player comes close to vehicles (2 meters from truck), they disappear. * A muddied Artillery Truck shows muddy handprints on the car doors near the door handles. https://youtu.be/aJKUs4Pv1MI?t=2m58s References Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 1 Category:Self-propelled artillery